A Second Chance
by xoImaRoyalPainox
Summary: James raped Bella in the ballet studio and left her alive. Bella is now pregnant. James wants Bella and the baby.
1. Pregnant?

**Uhhm..here's my new story, It All Falls Apart. It's another Bella/James story. In this story, James raped Bella in the ballet studio. He let her live and ran off before the Cullens could kill him. Now, she's pregnant with his child and Edward thinks its his. And yes, Edward is a major ass in this and lieks to have sex with his defiled lamb. Rose isn't a bitch in this either, okay? DEAL WITH IT! This first part in this chappie is a short rape scene. You'll see. You were warned. Oh and this fic is rated M for this rape scene, language, sex, violence and what not. Read the description for this story on my profile. **_This(Italics) is any of Bella's dreams, kai?_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. If I did, Bella would be with James.**_

_(Bella's POV)_

"_It's a shame you'd have to die a virgin." James said, standing over me. My leg was throbbing from the pain of it being broken. I wish he would just get this over with. He closed the video camera, a smirk forming on his face._

"_Well, maybe, you won't die a virgin." My eyes went wide with fear._

"_N-no, just k-kill m-me." I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes,_

"_Oh, I will, after I…" he knealt down beside me, unzipping my coat._

"_do this." his lips crashed onto mine as he ripped off my coat. As he continued to rip of the rest of my clothes, I wondered what Edward would do after he found me. James' hands were roaming all over my naked body. He bit my lip, drawing blood. His tonuge ran over it. He pulled away and looked at me. My blood was running down the corner of his mouth. I tried to cover up my body. He just laughed at me._

"_You really are the most beautiful human I've killed. And your blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted." he pulled his own pants off._

"_Pl-please, d-don't d-do thi-this." I cried even harder. He only smirked._

"_You are such a fragile human." And he-he forced himself inside of me…._

I awoke screaming Edward's name. I dreamed about James again. Edward was no where to be found in my room. I was breathing heavily, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I started crying. I remember everything that happened that night. The worst part that happened that night besides me being raped is that James escaped. He should of died. He needs to die. So, I'm worried sick about if he'd come after me again. I looked down at the scar he left on my wrist when he had bit me. I cried even more. I am a violated, depressed, pathetic, human. I don't deserve Edward. I got up and ran into the bath room. I got on the floor, bent over the toilet, and threw up. Strange, that's the second time I've done that this week. Well, I threw up yesterday. At first, I thought I had the flu. But, I've realized something. I'm moodier, my period is late, and I've started to eat a lot. All signs of a pregnancy. So, I guess I'm pregnant and its definitely not Edward's.

**So, should I continue????? Well, revie and tell if I should!!!**


	2. Taking Advantage Of

**I want reviews, my dear readers, reviews!!!! The more you review,the longer the chapter will be.**

**Here's the next chapter. I won't be at my house for 2 days so you'll have to wait till the next one. I'm going over to a friend's house and we're going to Cedar Point. Since I am waiting to go over to her house, I decided to upload this chapter. There is no Bella/Edward lemon in this chapter. I didn't feel like writing a Bella/Edward lemon, just Edward coaxing her into having sex with her. As I said before, Edward is a total ass in this and is "making love" to Bella cuz he's trying to claim her and keep her away from James. Edward fans are going to hate me for this. Well, I really don't care. Kai? Good. There might be one between her and James. In this chapter, you will also find out a lil bit of what James is trying to do. This story will probably will be 10 chapters long since there will be a sequel. I haven't really wrote a lot of chapters and they aren't very long, but I can make them longer. Well, enjoy this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If I did, Bella would be with James._

I dreamt of James again, like always. I was right where he was about to bite me when I was shook awake by Edward.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" he said, gently shaking me. There was worry in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Bella, what are doing asleep on the bathroom floor?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." I remember coming in here to throw up but not falling asleep on the floor.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here before your dad gets up." Edward picked me up and carried me into his room. I continued to wonder what he'd do when he'd find out I'm pregnant with James' baby. He laid my on my bed and sat down beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"8:00 and its Saturday." He said, smiling at me. He placed his hand on mine.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" he asked, titling my head up so I would look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I guess." I shivered in the cold air of my room.

"How about you get your clothes on and we go over to my house." I nodded, delighted to see my favorite vampire family. I stumbled over to my closet nearly falling over a pair of my shoes. Edward laughed at that. I finally got changed and put my shoes on. Edward left my room as I followed him downstairs to his Volvo. Though, I was unaware on what he was wanting to do with me at his house.

**James' POV**

I watched as that dreadful Cullen boy drove away with Bella. Oh, how I will enjoy ripping the boy apart. Edward was unaware of the thing growing in Bella's womb. Well, not a thing. A baby. My baby. That's my child inside of her not his. Victoria told me I should just kill the girl and rid myself of the child but no. I will take Bella and make her my mate. She is mine along with the child. I lost my family back then and now I will get it back.

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on the bed that was in Edward's bedroom. Weird, when did he get a bed?

Edward climbed onto the bed, pressing his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth as he pushed me onto the bed. I pulled away from him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at him with a confused look on my face.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I was fucking raped, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make love to you."

"Edward! I just said I-"

"Yeah, but can't you just get over it?"

"Edward!"

"Stop screaming at me. Just relax, It'll make you feel better, I promise." He kissed me again, sliding a hand up my shirt. And, well, I let him make love to me and I didn't even like it.

**Shall I Continue??????**


	3. Nightmare

**Uhm…hi. Wow, you guys really like this story. I guess I'll continue it. Just keep the reviews coming! Bella hallucinates in this chappie and gets in a fight with Edward. Rosalie is nice in this story too. Rose and Emmett are in this chappie as well. And Bella dreams a very scary dream about Edward. I have to write the next few chappies and I will be down in KY with my cousins. So, I won't update as much.**

I sat up on the bed, stretching my arms out. I looked out the window. It was dark outside. My lower abdominal area was hurting really bad. I really shouldn't of had sex with Edward. I laid back down on the bed. I felt for Edward and he wasn't beside me. Ugh. I groaned as I sat up. I ripped the cover off of myself. I suddenly felt angry. I looked down at my bruise covered legs. I scrambled around the room to get my clothes. I found them and started to put them on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Putting my clothes on." I answered in an irritated voice

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I finished putting my clothes on and looked at him.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you? I was fucking raped. And you took advantage of me."

"What did I do wrong Bella?"

"You took advantage of me!"

"You know what? I'm leaving!" He left the room, slamming the door. I dropped to my knees. I tried to keep from bursting into tears. But, it was hard too. I placed my hand on my stomach. If Edward was this bad now, he would get even worse when he found out I was pregnant. It started to pour again. Great. I looked up and I saw him. My eyes widen. James was standing right in front of me. I screamed and he vanished. My heart was racing against my chest. Was that even him? He wouldn't be stupid enough to take me away right under the Cullens' noses.

"Uh, Bella? You okay?" Emmet asked. I looked back at the bear sized man. He was standing in Edward's open door way.

"I'm..uh…fine."

"But, you just screamed."

"I'm fine."

"And Edward left the house angry." I turned away from Emmett.

"We got in a fight."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, okay. Since you seem to not want to be bothered. I'm gonna leave you alone now."

"Uh..wait."

"What?"

"I..uh…I think I'm starting to hallucinate."

"Why?"

"I uh..saw..uh..James."

"Oh, It doesn't smell like he's been in here. And Alice would of saw him."

"So, I'm starting to hallucinate, great." I swear he was right there by the window.

"Uh….maybe you were dreaming."

"Emmett, I'm fully awake."

"..uh…." He searched for an answer. I yawned.

"How about you go to sleep. You seem tired." He finally said.

"I guess I will." Emmett watched me trudge over to the bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm tired. You can leave now." I pulled the covers over myself.

"You sure you're not hungry? I could get you something."

"I'm fine."

"Uh..okay. Um, bye." He closed the door. He then opened it again.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes." I turned so my back was to him. I heard the door close again. It took a few minutes for me to settle into the bed. The door opened again.

"Go away, Emmett. I told you I don't need anything!" I yelled, sitting up. I looked to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked, shutting the door. I was going to saw something, but I had the urge to puke my guts out. I ran from the bed into the Edward's bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and threw up.

"Uh, Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I guess I forgot to close the door. I stopped and sat back

"Bella, what's wrong?" I don't get it, why is she being nice to me? She was the beside me.

"You won't believe me." I said, looking down.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong?"

Okay, fine. I'm pregnant with some crazy ass vampire's kid." Rosalie has to blink a few times before taking in what I said.

"I believe you."

"Really? God, I'm a whore."

"Bella, shh. Its not your fault he raped you."

"Why do you even care?"

"You're my family, right?"

"But-"

"I know I was rude to you before because…look, I'll tell you later."

"Rosalie, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know yet. We'll talk to Carlisle. You don't worry about anything. Everything's gonna be fine."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't exactly know what will happen to you. I'm not Carlisle, hun."

"Look, I'm going to go back to bed." I got up and went to the door. I walked towards the bed.

"Listen, I am on your side with you want to have this baby. Alice probably will too." Rosalie said before walking to the door. I nodded before yawning again. I sat down on the bed. I laid down and crawled under the covers. I heard the door open and close. I guess everything is going to be fine. I drifted off to sleep with a thousand questions running through my mind. And I dreamed a nightmare that I will never ever forget.

_(Bella's Nightmare)_

"_Edward, please. Why don't you understand? Its still a baby."_

"_But its still his!" Edward snarled at me, backing me up against a wall._

"_Edward, please-" Edward cut me off by slapping me._

"_Oh, don't 'Please' me. You're not going to have it." A smirk formed on his angelic face. He jerked my head to the side, exposing my bare neck to him. _

"_You should be glad I'm doing this for you." he said. I screamed as his fangs penetrated the skin of my neck._

**So, is this good to any of you? I think its good, but I wanna hear what you guys think. Review, plz. And the next chapter will be out.**


	4. Captured

**Sorry for the long update. Here's the next part of the story, this is where things get interesting. I am also having a writer's block. Be sure to read the bottom of this chappie, its important. Sorry its short. If it is short.**

**Twilight does not belong to be it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If it did, James would be with Bella, not Edward.**

I paced back and forth in Edward's room, thinking about what I should do. What Rosalie talked with me about last night puzzles me. But, what puzzles me more is my dream. Would Edward kill me if he found out about the baby?

(James POV)

I watched through the window at Bella. She was pacing. I wonder what troubles her. Its probably that damn Edward Cullen. I must steal Bella away before Edward hurts her, or even kills her. That child is mine and I am not losing it.

"James." Victoria said, walking up behind me. I ignored her, still trying to figure out how get Bella away.

"Your little plan will fail, James. I don't know why you are even are doing this. Why don't you just kill her and that thing inside of her?" I turned and glared at her. How dare she?

"How about you let me kill her?" I glared at her again.

"Victoria, you lay a hand on her and I will kill you myself." I finally said and went off into the forest, leaving Victoria speechless.

(Bella POV)

I continued to pace and pace, but I was growing weaker. I finally stopped pacing and sat on the bed. I have a terrible headache, my heart pounding in my head. I clutched my hands to my head, hoping for the pain to go away. But, it didn't. The door flew open. I gasped and looked around. Edward was standing in the doorway and he looked furious.

"Edward?" I asked, backing away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, balling his hands into fists and coming closer to me.

"T-tell Y-you W-what?" The door was wide open. I glanced from him to the door. He smirked and shut the door.

"You know what." He pointed to my belly. "That thing in you."

"Um..its yours. I was meaning to tell. I just didn't know how to."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No-no. Edward!" He grabbed me, pinning me to the bed.

"Its his. Isn't it?"

"No! Its-" He got off of me quickly as the door opened. Emmett and Alice stood in the doorway.

"What do you guys want?" Edward asked, helping me up.

"Well, we heard Bella scream and decided to see why she screamed." Emmett said.

"She fell. You know Bella and falling."

"Hmmph. Whatever. C'mon, Alice. Told nothing was wrong." Emmett left and Alice stayed, standing there. She looked back at me and then left.

"Edward, I wanna go home." I said, trying to pull my arm out of his hand.

"Fine." he didn't let go.

"Edward, it's yours. Why would you think it was Ja-his? Last night wasn't the first time we've had sex."

"You are right." He let go, walking to the door.

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out later." There's my Edward. I smiled at him.

I stood outside of my house with Edward.

"You know, tomarrow's my 18th birthday."

"Really? I didn't know that. Why'd you-"

"Kiss me." He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I'll see you tomarrow." He smiled and walked to his Volvo and drove away, leaving me standing in the cold, dark night. I shivered, hugging myself. I heard something move behind me. I turned to look but no one was there. I walked up to my door and opened it. Charlie was asleep on the couch, the some game on the TV playing. I closed the door and climbed up the stairs to my room. I started to take off my coat when I noticed my window was open. I went over to it and closed it, shivering again. I turned around and there _he_ was. I gasped falling over one of my shoes. James only smirked and walked over toward me.

"Leave me alone." I said, standing up.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" He grabbed me.

"You are coming with _me_. That baby inside of you is _mine_. You understand that?"

Before I could say anything, he had me in his arms and was out the window. Oh, great.

**Yeah….Eddie was being a lil nice. But, he won't be for long. The kidnapping Bella part was suggested by James Fragile Little Human. Don't know when I'll upload next. Any of you guys got any suggestions on what you what to happen next? Tell me in a pm or a review and I might use it. Like I said, I've been having a writer's block. Its very hard to come up with ideas when you have a writer's block. I would also like regular reviews. They keep me going. =]**


	5. AN: Important Read!

Well, I have lost my notebook with the story in it. Er..I have put it in a box and the box is in storage probably in the very back. Sorry, guys. Check out my other stories, especially my new one. I will try and get that notebook,. If it is not in the box, I'm screwed. I'll have to brainstorm the chapters all over again. Shit. So, again, I am sorry. Just bear with me, okay?

Peace

Love

Optimus Prime

-Rissa


	6. The Rules

Couldn't find the notebook. I rewrote this chapter in World Civ. I may be updating a lot for my stories this weekend. This chapter may be short. Deal with it.** [Edit: I edited some parts.]**

I awoke in an unknown room. It is dark and I am very cold. I shiver, hugging myself. I get up and feel my way around the room, searching for some light source. I find a light switch on the wall and turn the light on. I then realize there is a dead guy on the ground laying next to where I had just got up from. I scream but cover my mouth. James is probably somewhere in the house. He must of killed this guy or something. James walks out of a room with blood still on the corner of his mouth. He smirks when he sees me.

"I knew you were up. I'm sorry, I forgot to get rid of his body. Oh well." he starts to walk towards me. He must of killed someone in the room he came out of.

"I didn't wake you did I? I mean the girl didn't wake you, did she? I tried to keep her quiet but the bitch wouldn't shut up."

"Wh-what do you mean" I mean seriously, he's confusing me.

"That guy's girlfriend." He points at the dead guy on the ground. "Her screams didn't wake you did they?"

"What?"

"Bella, I was raping the girl in there. Did her screams wake you?"

"N-no….Why would you tell me that?"

"You're my mate know, right? Wouldn't you like to know who I fuck?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Edwar-" James slaps me right across the face.

"Don't say his name. Okay? You are mine and so is the baby inside of you." he pins me against the wall. He runs a finger down my right cheek.

"You understand, don't you?" I bite my quivering lip. He seems to be wanting an answer to his question.

"Bella, answer me. Now."

"I-I understand."

"Good girl. See, life with me won't be so bad. As long as you listen to me and don't disobey me you'll be fine." he gets closer to my lips. James kisses me softly and passionately. I was too afraid to push him away or not return the kiss so I just kiss him back. His tongue enters my mouth, quickly attacking my own. A growl errupts from his chest. He pulls away from me before the kiss could get any deeper.

"I have to go. You better be in this room when I get back."

"O-okay." I am breathless from the kiss he just gave me.

"How about you just go back to sleep?"

"I don't feel sleepy…"

"I thought you'd say that." he struck me so hard I fall to the ground unconscious.

I wake up again and that dead guy is gone. I am still very cold and tired. I figure the other body was gone as well, so I go into the bedroom. The bed looks comfortable and warm. I don't care that I was disobeying James and that he had recently raped someone in this bed. I get in the bed and fall asleep as my head hit the pillow. I wasn't asleep long though. A very angry growl came from the living room. I didn't get up for I was still too tired. The door flew open and James walked into the room.

"Bella!" he growled. I slowly got up trying to stay awake. The angry expression on his face melted away as he laid eyes on me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head in his chest, starting to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into his chest.

"Its okay. Don't worry about it. Just listen to me next time." He laid me back down on the bed. He got on the other side letting me lay my head down in his chest. I fell asleep again….and in his arms… **not Edward's**.

**James killed the guy in the house first by breaking his neck. He then raped the guy's girlfriend. Why? Cause he didn't want to hurt Bella. He wants her to fall in love with her. And he's male and needed to get laid. And he killed her to shut her finally up. Bella is tired cuz it's a symptom of being preggers with a vampire's baby. There will be even worse ones on the way though. Review and tell me what you think. **


	7. The Other Side of James

**Hey, long time no see, eh? Lol. Well, here's the next chapter. Read the bottom(the description at the bottom after the story) fully before asking questions in your reviews, okay? I'm deleting Surviving Life. It uh…fails. I have another story to post up. It's called Flirting with Disaster. It's kind of normal and kind of not normal. It is Bella and James. You'll see when I post it. I'm also am working on two other new stories as well. Read about them on my profile. Now….on with the story. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If it belonged to me, the vamps would not sparkle, Bella would be with James, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer would stake Edward's sparkley ass. Tee hee.**

I awoke the next morning and James wasn't beside me. I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. I feel refreshed and not as tired as I was yesterday. I get up from the bed and inspect the bedroom . Since James is gone, I start to think about running away. But, I wouldn't really get that far would I? Those thoughts leave my mind. I go to the door to check and see if it is locked. I turn the knob to see that it isn't locked. Something then like nudges me. I felt a faint kick. I feel my stomach through the outside of my shirt. It feels bigger. The baby, I guess, kicks again. I pull my shirt up far enough to see my stomach. I look like I'm three months pregnant. Damn. Vampire babies must grow fast. Cool. I must of grew that big overnight. I let go of my shirt as the feeling to barf comes to me and I run out of the bedroom. I find the bathroom near the kitchen. I run into it and run over to the toilet. I get on my knees on the ground and start to barf my guts out. I finish puking and try to stand up. I barely can and I start to feel dizzy. I fall to the ground, my hand smashing into some hand mirror thing. The smell The smell of blood makes me even dizzier than I am. Who the hell leaves a mirror in the floor?

"Son of a bitch!" I yell.

My hand is bleeding and it has many shards of glass in it. The bathroom door opens, scaring me a little. I gasp and turn to see James standing in the doorway. He is by my side before I can do anything. I feel another kick in my stomach. James reaches for my hand as I pull it away.

"Bella, let me see your hand." he says. I shake my head.

'Let me see it so I can help fix it." I hesitate before showing my hand to him. He takes it and looks at it. He smirks and says "Wow, how did you manage to do this?" he lays my hand down on my right thigh.

"I-I fell." he chuckles and got up. He goes to the medicine cabinet. He gets out tweezers, a bandage, and hydrogen peroxide. He sits down beside me.

"Please tell me how you can end up with shards of glass in your hand from falling, Bella."

He takes my hand gently and looks at it again. He starts to pull out the shards of mirror and I hiss in pain. I watch him remove every single shard of glass in amazement. Its amazing how gentle he's being to me. I didn't really know he could be capable of being gentle.

"It's this mirror. I fell and my hand hit it. I don't know what idiot left it in the floor."

He finishes removing the shards and grabs a wash cloth from the back of the toilet. He pours hydrogen peroxide on a corner of it. He starts to dab it everywhere on my hand. He wraps my hand up in the bandage after doing this.

"Why I am bigger?" I ask

"You're supposed to grow faster because the baby is half vampire." The baby kicks again. I react by grabbing James hand and pressing it to my stomach. I didn't really mean to do it.

"Why did you do that?" he starts to rub my stomach. He gets closer to my face

"I don't know….." I lean my head against his forehead. The cool feeling of his skin starts to soothe the migrane I'm having. His lips briefly touch mine softly.

"You're not feeling well are you?"

"Yeah, my head hurts and I'm dizzy and-"

"Shh. Come here." He picks me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom. He lays me on the bed.

"I'll be right back." he leaves the room quickly and comes back with a duffle bag. "Here, you need to change." Obviously, the bag has my clothes in it. He puts it on my lap.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

"Yes, where'd you get the clothes?"

"Your house." After he mentioned that, I started to think of my father. He must be worried sick about me. The baby kicks again. I gasp and touch my stomach.

I start to think of Edward too. He was such am ass to me. He changed so much after James….raped me. And James is being even better to me then Edward was. James was the fucking sadistic vampire that lured me into a ballet studio to kill me. Okay, Edward was supposed to be my boyfriend. He was supposed to be nice to me not-not-

'Bella, are you okay?" James asks, interrupting my thoughts. I realize I was crying. He touches my face slightly, wiping a tear away.

"No……"

"What the matter?" he continues to stroke my face. He looks into my eyes. Those red eyes staring right into my brown ones, hypnotizing me.

"Edward……"

"Who?" a growl came along with that question. His calmed expression turns to an angry one. He starts to grip my face tighter.

"He-he was so horrible to me……..I'm sorry…I just….." His expression changed back to the calm one again.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh, stop crying." he sits down beside me and brings me into his arms. "Don't worry about Edward. You'll never see him again. I won't let him touch you. I'm going to take care of you." I continue to cry in his chest…taking in the words he is saying to me. Maybe James' new plan is to make me fall in love with him…and maybe it might work……..

**Aw..now wasn't that sweet? Sorry, James isn't evil to Bella. I just don't want him to be. I know nice isn't really James. Don't you guys like this other side of him?**


	8. Fate

**A/N: First off. I want more reviews please. Second, please put more in your reviews than just "cool chapter, please update soon." Put a little more in to your review. It doesn't take but 2 minutes or more to come up with some thing to say. Cuz that how long it took me to write this message. So, please take the time to do it. I take the time to write chapters. I'd like to thank anyone who does review and has been reviewing. Don't forget to read the bottom not as well.**

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If it belonged to me, the vamps would not sparkle, Bella would be with James, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer would stake Edward's sparkley ass. Tee hee._

Two weeks have passed by…….

"Where are you going, again?" I stand up, walking over to James. He has his back to me and is looking out the window.

"Out." I stand up and walk over to him. I touch his back.

"Out where?" he turns and faces me. His red eyes are darker than normal. Okay, now I know where he's going.

"You know where I go when I go out….what do I do when I go out Bella?" he moves my hair to the side, exposing my bare neck to him.

'To kill a human….."

"Then why do you ask me where I go?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't like to be alone….."

"I won't take long, I promise." He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my neck. I wrap my hands around him as well. I lay my head in his chest. We stand there for several minutes in silence, embracing each other. James softly kisses my neck. He lets go of me and tilts my chin up so I'm looking him directly in the eyes.

"You should go to sleep or listen to that I-pod thing of yours. Do something that'll keep you occupied. Before you know that, I'll be back."

"Okay, I'll try not to fall or injury myself in anyway." He smirks ay me as a smile curls up on my lips.

"Oh, you're so funny." he kisses me. "Please, don't hurt yourself." He leaves the room in a flash. I hate that vampires can do that. I sigh and walk over to the bed. I grab my I-Pod from the nightstand and put the ear phones in my ears. I also get a book from the nightstand. I blast the music in my ears, but not too loud. I open my book The Lovely Bones and begin to read it.

**XXX**

I look out the window and the sun is going down. I close my book and put it on the night stand. I take the ear phones out of my ears and turn off my I-Pod. I place it beside The Lovely Bones. I stretch my arms over my head and yawn. I feel kind of nasty. I think I'm going to go and take a bath. I walk into the bathroom and close the door, not locking it. I go over to the tub and turn the water on. I shiver as cold chills spread throughout my body. I continue to shiver as I test the temperature for the water. I make it scolding hot. I get the chills a lot. It comes with half human/ half vampire pregnancy package. I put the stopper in, watching the tub fill up slowly. Once the tub filled, I start to undress myself. I had everything but my panties off of me. James walks in as I go to take them off.

"Oh, sorry, I should have knocked." he smirks at me. I don't feel uncomfortable with him being in the room with me and I'm almost naked. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. His lips mash onto mine. He growls and pushes me away, causing me to fall on my ass.

"Sorry about that as well." he gets down and helps me up. "Its' just your beautiful body….it turns me on….."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Uh, thank you, I guess." He smiles at me. The baby kicks and I wince in pain.

"The baby kicked, did it?" I nod as he touches my stomach. By the way, it looks like I'm either 4 or 5 months pregnant now. He smiles when the baby kicks again.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" I didn't expect to ask him that. I shiver again.

"Yes, I would like to. Are you cold?"

"Yes, but I think its because of-"

"The baby."

"Yeah." James goes behind me and turns off the water. He turns back to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. He runs his hands from the tips of my shoulders down to the curves of my hips. He stops when he reaches my panties.

"May I?" he asks, looking into my eyes. I nod as he slides them slowly off. "Now, you get in." I follow his command and get into the bath tub. The warm scolding water warms my skin up a little. I watch him remove his clothes. God, his body….is so beautiful. Wait, didn't he comment my body not to long ago? Yeah, I think he did. I scoot up a little making room for him. He gets in behind me after undressing all the way. I lean against his cold chest and he kisses my neck. I lay there against him, soaking in the warm water. I feel him wrap his arms around me. I feel so…tired…….

"Bella?"

I then faint in his arms……not really meaning to.

**XXX**

I wake in the bed fully clothed and dry. My hair is curly from being wet earlier. I must of fainted or fell asleep on James while we were in the bath tub together. James is propped up on his right shoulder, stroking my hair. I slowly open my eyes and they meet his red ones.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up. I quickly lay back down because my head is swimming.

"You fainted in the bath tub….on me."

"Oh, um, sorry.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you if you think I am."

"I don't think your mad at me….. Well, um, how long is it going to take me to have this baby?"

"I don't really know, but I wish I did."

"How old are you?" I swear that came out of nowhere.

"I'm probably twenty one…..in human years."

"When were you turned?"

"Sometime between 1899 to 1905. I don't remember, really. I don't really like to talk about my past." he turns away from me.

"I'm carrying your child. I think you should tell me more about yourself. I at least deserve to know."

"I'll tell you some things, just some. Then you have to answer questions I ask you."

"Okay, deal."

"I was in love with a girl, a girl named Isabel…." I touch his shoulder.

"Really? Her name……" he turns around and looks at me.

"Yes, her name was exactly that. She was having my baby, our first child. I went out one day and some vampire got a hold of me. I guess I thought I could live like those Culllens do. It worked for a while, but then I accidentally lost control and murdered her." I swear he looks like he's going to cry but he doesn't shed a tear.

"That's all I'm telling you. Now, it's your turn. Do you still think about Edward?" I sit there for a minute, thinking about that. Now that he's mentioned it, I haven't really thought about Edward that much, until now.

"No, not really. Rarely."

"Bella, do you love me?" After hearing what he told me…I couldn't help but say it.

"Yes, I do love you."

"Are you sure about what you're saying? Are you just saying that to satisfy me?"

"Yes, yes I am. I can never be with Edward again. He won't want to take care of this child……." I start to tear up.

"Don't cry. I told you not to worry about him. You have me now and no one else." He brings me into and embrace and I lay my head on his chest. I'm kind of torn between my life before and my life now. I don't know what is going to happen…but I will have to give up my life before….I will never be with Edward….ever again. James laughs all of a sudden.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, wiping away some of my tears.

"Fate. It'd like me attacking brought us together."

"Yeah, that is kind of funny."

And really, it is.

**Do u like? REVIEW and TELL ME! **

**And…….**

**What do you wan t to happen next? I have ideas..but I want to know what my reader's might want to happen next.**

**Night All**

**~oxF a l l e n A n g e l ox**


	9. Commitment

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Remember to review lots!!!!!**

**A/N: Thank you all for the ideas, it helped a lot. I've came up with this for you guys. I gave James a twin sister. Let's see how you guys like her…and this chapter. The person that helped the most with the chapter is…Jaspers temptress! Thank you hon, a lot.**

James shakes me awake from some random dream I am having.

"Bella, get up, we need to go." he says while shaking me.

"What, why?" I ask, trying to open my sleepy eyes. He stops shaking me.

"Just get your stuff together." he sits me up. "Now, get up, you can sleep in the car." he leaves the room as I get up. I groggily go around the room and gather my things. I put my clothes, three books, I-Pod, and it's charger in a pile on the bed once I'm done. There is a bag sitting on the bed so I just pack my stuff into it. I zip it up and James takes it off of the bed.

"Is this everything?"

"Mmmhmm." I yawn. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. He leads outside of the cabin and to a car. "Where'd you get that at?" I point at the car.

"It was here already, Bella."

"Oh, yeah." I get in the front passenger seat and James throws the bag into the back seat and gets in himself.

"Wait, what about my shampoo and tolietry stuff?"

"I already go that with my few clothes, don't worry." he starts up the car.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" I glance back and look into the back seat where another bag besides mine sits. I look back at him.

"Yes, I do Bella."

"Just asking."

"You can go back to sleep now."

"Tell me where we're going first."

"Away from her maybe Vegas."

"Why Vegas? It's all sunny?"

"Just don't ask. I have something to do there and we're getting married."

" Oh..wait how are we going to get married?"

"I don't know yet. Ho about you check your ring finger. I was going to tell you today but something came up." I look down at my ring finger and there's this gorgous engagement ring on it.

"Woah, how-"

"I stole it." He smiles at me.

"Oh, okay. Really?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not going to tell you how I got it."

"Well, uh, thank you. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I keep examining the ring on my finger.

"I told you something came up."

"What came up?"

"Victoria." he growls when her name rolls off his tongue and he clutches the steering like he's going to rip it off.

"What did she do?"

"Well, I think she went off to tell the Cullens where I have you."

"How do you know that?"

"Victoria decided to pay me a visit. She said that if I didn't kill you and come back to her, she'd go to them."

"Do you really think she did or will?"

"Yes, I don't doubt her. Listen would you go back with them if they do find us."

"No."

"Bella, don't you-"

"I said no I will not go back with them. I want to be with you. I love you." I look down at my hands. I am in love with him, I can't help it.

"You didn't hesitate, you just said no. That's what I was going to say before you interrupted me."

"Sorry."

"Bella, look at me." I look up into his eyes. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I smile at him. "Yes, yes I will."

**XXX**

I slept most of the way to Las Vegas. I wonder how James' going to have us married. He surprises me all the time. I open my eyes and he pulls off the road at some ghetto looking hotel. The sun is rising in the horizon.

"I'm going to go check us in, just stay here, okay?" I nod at him sheepishly and yawn as he gets out of the car. I sit there and wait for him to come back. When he does, he opens my door and throws the hotel key in my lap. I get out and shut the door as he gets our stuff out of the back seats. I stretch my arms above my head with the key in my right hand.

"Come on, we need to get in before I start…to..uh sparkle." he says, walking past me.

I shake my head and follow him into the hotel room. I walk over to the bed and sit down as he drops the bags on the floor.

"So, what now?" I ask

"We wait till the sun goes down. That's the only thing I hate about being a vampire. Why the fuck do we sparkle? I'd rather burn in the sun. It's not natural." he says.

"I've never really heard of vampires that sparkle until now. But you're still scary."

He sits down beside me and takes me into his arms.

"Are you serious about us getting married, James?"

"Yes, I am. That's reminds me. I have to make a call."

**(Edward's POV)**

"Edward, you don't know if she's even there with him. It could be a trap." Alice says to me as she follows me to my Volvo.

"Then what If she is? I can't just leave her there to die, Alice." I open my car door and get in.

"Let me go with you, James could kill you."

"No, stay here."

"Edward-"

"No, Alice!"

"Fine, fine."

"I'll call you if I do find her and if I don't find her, okay?"

"What if I have a vision?"

"That's when you call me."

**(Bella's POV)**

"Who did you call?" I ask, watching James walk out of the bathroom.

"A friend."

"Who is this friend?"

"My sister, my twin sister, Anne."

"You have a twin?"

"Yes, she's the one that's been giving me money and got you that ring." he sits down beside me. "You're going to meet her later."

"Tell me about Anne. Did you turn her?"

"No, she turned me."

"So does she live here?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to see her when you left me alone to go hunt?"

"Yes, some of the times but not all of the times. You see, when she first turned ,me, she tried to help me and my family. After my child was born I would turn Isabel……."

"I get what you're saying, she wanted a vampire family."

"Yeah, pretty much. After I killed Isabel, I ran off."

"Then how did you find her now?"

"Anne has this ability to read people. Once she touches you she knows everything about you and where you go. Stuff like that. But that's not how I found her. We've had this weird psychic connection ever since we both became vampires. I can find her when ever I want to, she can find me whenever she wants to. There's other things but I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, I don't seem as bad ass as I was before."

"Nah, you're still bad ass." we both smile at each other and he kisses me.

**XXX**

I lay on the bed, half awake and half asleep. I'm listening to James converse with Anne, I think.

"You said I would get to meet her when you called earlier!" Anne yells, stomping her heeled foot.

"I did say that but she fell asleep. And don't yell, you'll wake her." James says

"She's awake. She's listening to us talk."

" How do you know that?" James walks over to me and touches my face. I figure I should open my eyes so I open them. His sister kind of sounds crazier and scarier than James. I sit up and lean against his chest. I look at Anne. She is absolutely beautiful like him. She's blonde just like James and red eyed, which makes her a human eater. She looks just like a female version of James. Duh, I think that's what twins are. She's also dressed like a skank, literally. She looks like the total opposite of James but yet she seems to be just like him.

"See?"

"It's because you woke up, bitch."

"I know I'm one, hon." she smirks and James rolls his eyes.

"Bella, this is Anne."

"Aw, she's so pretty. You couldn't of picked a better human."

"Bella, be polite, say thank you."

"Th-thank you." I mutter.

"She smells so good. How do you control yourself?" I get closer to James and stay quiet.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I love her."

"Why are you keeping her here for? This is like the worst place to keep a pregnant girl."

"The fucking sun was coming up."

"Oh, okay."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"My hubby likes it."

"Oh, yeah. That rich casino owner? Great choice for a husband."

"Hey! He's rich! And he promised to give m everything and marry me if I gave him immortality. So, I turned him. Anyways, you said you stole her from another coven. Do they know where you are?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, so you guys are staying with me and Christopher?""For now."

"But, James. I want know my niece or nephew.'

"You will. Just don't ask me right now about what we're doing, okay? I still have to figure things out. So, we'll stay with you."

"Yay! Have you tasted her yet?" she starts to step closer to us.

"Yes."

"Can I have a taste, please?"

"No, you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Fine, because she's pregnant, damn it!"

"Whatever. The baby will be sucking her dry soon anyways." James' eyes narrow and he glares at her.

"Thanks for telling her that."

"Well, sorry. Hey, do you want me to tell what your baby is going to be?" she looks at me.

"No, um, I want to wait." I say.

"Aw, I won't hurt you, hon."

"Anna, please. She doesn't want you to and I don't want you to. Now leave her alone."

"Okay then. How about we go to my house and discuss your guys' marriage."

**A/N: Yes, Anne does kind of scare me too. But James is still scarier. Lol. Sorry the Edward scene was short. Yes, Assward will be appearing more in the story now. Don't ask about Anne, I just added her. Don't you guys like her? DAMN IT! I do!!!! Okay, I'll calm down now…xD**

**F a l l e n A n g e l**


	10. A Strange Hunger

**Hey, guys. Here's a new chapter. You better review, a lot. Update-Go to my profile and vote for in my poll for what you want Bella and James' baby to be(boy or girl). It will tell you it may be a girl...idk yet.**

**(Edward's POV)(At The Cabin)**

"You said she was here!" I yell at Victoria. The bitch had the nerve to lead me to an empty cabin, not to Bella.

"Well, he was here earlier. He must of left. That girl-" Victoria begins to say.

"Bella. Her name is Bella." I growl through my gritted teeth.

"Bella's scent is still here. So, she was here. There, I wasn't lying."

"Where the hell would he go?"

"You think he's tell me?"

"You told him I was coming, didn't you?"

"No, I threaten him. I told him that was going to go to you and your family if he left that human whore. Or at least killed her."

"What did you call her?" I start to step towards her.

"That doesn't matter. Okay? I am not helping you retrieve your Bella. Besides she's not even you Bella even more. Ever since James fucked her, she hasn't been yours."

"Why you-""You can stop acting all tough, okay? You don't scare me. Hell, James scares me more than you. You're like a fairy compared to him. Did you even get to have sex with her before James did? Or was she a virgin when he raped her?"

"I swear you say one more word or I'll-"

"Oh, shut up. If I were you I would just stop your little rescue mission right now. Because if you try and take Bella from James, he will kill you. I'm being serious. That's why I'm not going to help you any more. I don't want to die….again." I get ready to say something but my cell phone started to ring. I pull it out of my pocket. I answer and as quick as I do, Alice is on the other end of the phone.

"Edward, you need to get home! I don't really know the details because my visions are fucked up, but I know where both James and Bella are! They are in Vegas! James is trying to marry Bella! I've researched a few things and there's been some vampire activity in Vegas as well." she blurts this out all at once but I can understand her.

"I have to do one thing before I come home. You can tell me more when I get home, okay?" I hang up before she can say anything else. I look up to see Victoria one. Damn, I guess she gets to live another day.

**(Bella's POV) (In the car with Anne and James)**

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Pull over!" Anne yells from the backseat of the car.

"No, we're going to your house. Then you can go hunt. I'm hungry myself but I'm waiting. Now, shut up, I'm trying to pay attention to the road." James says, keeping his attention on the road.

"Yeah, you're just waiting until she's not around. Some evil vampire you are."

"Do you want me to show you how evil I am?" I lay my head on the window. I smile a little because of their little sibling fight they're having. James' cold hand touches one of mine. "Bella, are you falling asleep?" he asks.

"No, my head just hurts." I mumble.

"She doesn't look too good. Do you think the baby is starting to-" the baby moves a bit when she says the word baby.

"Anne, shut the fuck up."

"No."

James growls and slams on the breaks, jerking the car to a stop close to an alleyway and two buildings. He turns back to look at her. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you."

"You're being a meanie. I'm hungry. And your eyes are dark, you might attack Bella." James rolls his eyes.

"Look there's two going down that alleyway, we can kill them." she says again, pointing to a young couple turning down the alleyway, out of sight. James starts to get out of the car.

"Aren't you going to tell her to stay here, James?"

"Bella isn't a dog, besides, she won't leave. Would you, Bella?" I look over at him. I shake my head.

"See?"

"Whatever, I'd feel better if she was tied up or something." Both of them get out of the car and go to the alleyway. The turn down it and disappear out of my view. I better get used to killing humans…I'll be a blood sucking fiend sooner or later. I hear a female scream and it starts to get closer to the car as she runs past the car. James comes running after the girl. I know I shouldn't watch him….but I'm so curious. I watch him grab the girl and rip her neck into view. I turn away as she screams again. The back door opens and Anne gets in. "Wow, you really don't look that good." after she said that I start to feel nauseous and my head starts to hurt even more than before. I am also kind of light headed. I lean my head against the window. "Wh-here's James?" I squeak out because my throat is hurting as well.

"Getting rid of the bodies. I insisted that he let me do it but no he had to do it. Are you okay?" she goes to touch my face.

"I'm fine." I move away from her hand.

"But, you're so pale. C'mon, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm just hungry….."

"Yeah, sure." James gets into the car.

"You're fiancé doesn't look too good. We need to get to the house before she gets worse. I have an unlimited supply of blood at the house. Chris is a dumb ass, he doesn't hunt for humans. He buys them from blood banks."

"Here. You drive. I'm going to get Bella and move her to the backseat. You can get us there faster." they both get out of the car. Anne gets in the front seat as James comes over to my side of the car. He opens the door and gets me out and carries me to the back seat. He sits me in the seat, buckles me up, and gets in himself. He brings me into his arms. I lay my head in his chest. Anne starts to drive the car and that's when I black out……………

**XXX**

I wake up laying in a bed obviously at Anne's house or mansion. I don't know how long I have been passed out but I am fucking hungry and I still feel like shit. I try to sit myself up, but barely can so I lay back down. The baby kicks and moves, I touch my stomach to feel it. A cold hand touches my right arm and I look up to see James' red eyes staring into mine.

"Did I startle you?" he asks, touching my stomach with his other hand.

"No….How long have I been out?"

"All morning. You haven't been out that long."

"Why do I feel like shit?"

"The baby, it's draining you of your blood."

"It's feeding off of me?"

"Yes." he grabs a cup off of the night stand. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"Blood, human blood. It's from a blood bank not a live human."

"Isn't blood from blood banks form live humans?"

"Uh, yeah, but you know what I mean. Drink this and you'll feel better."

"This will back me feel better? Just this small cup?"

"It's not that small, just drink it."

"Okay, I will." He adjust my pillows so that I'm sitting up. I take the cup from him and look down at the dark, crimson liquid. The smell coming from it immediately hit my nose and didn't make me sick, it just made me hungrier. I bring the cup up to my lips and gulped it down hungrily. James takes the cup away as I try to lick the bottom of the cup for the few drops of blood left like a some savage….vampire.

"Hey!" I snap

"You're done, aren't you?" he eyes the empty cup. I glare at him.

"No."

"Yes, you are. The cup is empty. Damn."

"Can I have more, please?"

"Since you said please, sure." he leaves the room and comes back with the cup refilled. Yeah, vampire speed is very convenient.

"Here." he hands me the cup. I gulp the blood down just like before. He takes it from me again and sits it back on the nightstand. James climbs over me and sits beside me.

"Am I like going to turn into a vampire or die or something?

"Well, I know you won't turn into a vampire. I don't think you would. You might die or might live. It's just how I take care of you."

"And what if I turn into a vampire?""If you turn into a vampire, you'll be my vampire wife. Our child is going to be half vampire and half human. It'll be more human. It'll have a heart beat and warm skin. It'll be practically human except with fangs, blood lust, immortality, in human speed, and inhuman strength. Which she will inherit from me. The thing is, it can drink blood and eat human food. It won't sparkle or have venom."

"Okay, cool. How fast will it age?"

"I don't know yet."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Anne's dealt with a girl before. I think she took the girl in and helped take care of her. Until the father of the girl's child came to get her."

"A vampire, right?"

"Yes, and he took off with both the newly turned mother and baby. She said the baby was looked like a one year old but had only been alive for 3 months."

"She didn't tell you the girl's name?"

"No."

"So, this is why she's helping you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"She's in it for the baby, not the safety of my life?"

"No, not that. Don't ask me about my sister. I don't know her real intentions."

"It'd be so cool if I turned into a vampire while I am having this baby."

"No, it wouldn't be."

"Then you wouldn't have to turn me."

"True."

Anne opens the door and pops her head in. "Can I come in?" she ask

"Yeah, sure." James says.

"James, we have a problem. That coven that is after you is here. My hubby downstairs had a vision."

"He's psychic?"

"Yes, Chris is psychic. He was before I turned him."

"Then Bella and I need to get married. Now."

"Not now. How about tomorrow night? I have a friend that can marry you. We can get her a nice dress and fix her hair and you some nice clothes."

"Just go out and buy her some maternity clothes. You can find her a makeshift wedding dress that way. I don't want this to be all fancy and shit."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me her size and I will go. We have to be discreet with the hunting. They might track us that way."

"Yes, you're right."

"My shoe size is 6 and you can just get me like a large or something. You don't have to get me a lot of clothes." I say.

"Yeah, Bella's right. Just get her 5 dresses and/or shirts. The baby is almost here."

"Mmmhmm. Okay, got it. Now, I have a wedding to plan."

And the Cullen's are here looking for me. What the hell is going to happen now if they find me?


	11. A Child Is Born

**I'm back and so is my stories. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy. **

**If Twilight belonged to me, the vamps would not sparkle. Bella would be with James, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer would kill Edward. But it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Anne is fixing my hair. I am already in my dress. My dress is kind of fancy. It's just this cute, white maternity dress.

"Are you almost done with my hair?" I ask, looking down at my aching, swollen feet. Wearing these white flats I'm wearing aren't helping me.

"Almost, it's just got to be perfect." she says, continuing to curl my hair.

"I don't really care if it's perfect." I play with my engagement ring on my left ring finger.

"Well, I'm almost done and it's going to be perfect. And then I'll put this tiara on you." she takes a moment from curling my hair and lays a small rectangle box on my lap.

I open it.

"Oh, it's beautiful….."

"Just like your ring, shoes and dress are. And so will your hair be."

James walks into the room.

"Are you done yet?" he asks. He is dressed in a tux. Damn, it looks good on him. But, he looks kind of pissed off.

"Aw, James you look so nice." Anne says. I look back down at my feet again. I placed my hand on my even bigger stomach. I look like I'm almost due.

"Fuck you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I look like a fucking dumb ass."

"No, you don't." He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, now I'm done. Besides you're not supposed to be in here. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Of course you'd say that. You're taking too long. I wanted to see why."

"Well, she had to get dressed, put her shoes on, and I had to do her hair."

"Could you leave? I wanna be with Bella alone."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, make sure you put her tiara on her."

"Why'd you buy her one of those?"

"Because you didn't want her to have a veil. So, I bought it. Bye, you have to be at the casino in 30 minutes."

"I know." Anne leaves. James comes over and sits beside me. He wraps his arms around me and leans his forehead against mine. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, I want to get this over with. I could go into labor in the next hour."

"Yeah, you could. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, can you help me put this on?"

"Yes, I will."

**(Edward's POV)**

"Alice, how are we even going to find this casino? Well, in the middle of the desert isn't very helpful. You lead me to this guy and that lead me nowhere. Well, I didn't want to follow him, he probably has nothing to do with Bella. Well, yeah, he maybe the casino owner. What? James has a sister? Why didn't you-? Nevermind, I'm going to go. Surely Emmett and I can find the casino. Yeah, I'll call you when we do." I hang up my cell phone.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asks

"I don't know….."

"Why didn't you follow that guy?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I should."

"So, Bella will be at this casino?"

"Yeah, James is trying to marry her."

"And we're going to stop it?"

"Yeah, I think I can track him by his scent."

**(Bella's POV)**

"This place scares me." I whisper to James. There is no reason to, for there's all kinds of vampires here.

"Just stay with me an you'll be fine." he says. The workers are vampires as well. God, this place is over run by vampires. There are humans here, girls mostly. I don't know what they are here for and I don't want to know why either. I get closer to James. I ignore the curious red eyes staring at me. It takes us forever to get to the cathedral. This is also a hotel. When we get there, James talks to this vampire priest. I stand there all quiet, spacing in and out. I really don't feel well. We stand across each other as the priest says those wedding vowels you always see in romance movies or when someone gets married. James says his "I do" and I don't even realize when it's time for me to say "I do." because I feel like shit.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I look at James.

"Are you going to say I do?"

"Yeah, I kind of spaced out there. Sorry. I do." We kiss and the priest leaves.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We go home, I guess. You don't look like you feel well."

"I don't." He touches my forehead. " I feel uncomfortable here."

"It's because you're afraid you'll be attacked."

"Yeah, kind of. But, I have you." I smile at him and he smiles back. He suddenly gets tense and looks around the room.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"He's here."

"Edward?"

"Yes, he is. Come on, we need to go hide in a room until he leaves. I don't want him to follow us."

"I thought the Cullens were here. I thought all of them were here."

"I guess Anne was wrong. Now, come on." He grabs my hand. That's when Edward and Emmett walk into the room. Oh, great.

"I never really knew you'd be the type to wear a tuxedo, James." Edward says, walking toward us.

"Well, I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" James says.

"You can give Bella to us now. And maybe you'll live."

"I'm not going to give her to you. It's funny how you had to bring your brother to help you. You're too much of a pussy to do it yourself."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. How about you ask Bella if she wants to go back with you?"

Edward is quiet.

"Go on, ask her."

"Bella, do you want to come back with us? Do you want us to save you?" Edward asks.

"Save me? Save me from what? James isn't going to kill me."

"Answer the first one."

"I want to stay with James."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? I want to stay with James."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! I'm in love with him!:

"I cannot believe this. Do you think I'm seriously going to let you stay with him? No, I am not."

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore. What are you going to do, force her to go back with you?" James asks.

"Now, I'm going to kill you first."

"Oh, so, we're going to fight and she's the prize? This is going to be fun." James pushes me back behind him.

"No, don't fight." I say.

"It's the only way this fuck head will leave us alone." James says. He removes his tie, tuxedo jacket, and his dress shirt. Both James and Edward get into battle stances. They lunge toward each other and begin to fight. That's when my water breaks.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I run over to Bella, who is going into labor. She's crouched on the ground and is breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Emmett, I'm going into fucking labor and all you can ask is am I okay?"

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Could you get them to stop fighting?"

"No, I'm just going to help you."

"I want them to stop fighting."

"They will, eventually. Now, uh, breath."

"I am breathing!"

"Uh, push."

"I have to take my underwear off." She bends up and struggles to take off her underwear. She does get them off.

"I could have helped you with that."

"Okay, now, I'm going to push."

"Yeah."

"I can do this. I can do this. No, I can't do this! I can't do this."

"Bella, you have to"

"I can't!" James and Edward finally stop fighting.

"Took you two long enough." I say.

They look at each other and then to Bella and I.

"Are you two going to just stand there and stare? Or are you going to help me deliver this baby?"

James pushes Edward, sending him flying into a wall. You can see his feet. Wow, he3 actually knocked him out. It takes a very strong force or vampire to knock another vampire.

"I just wanted to and he'll be in the way." he says, Bella screams and he runs over to us. He gets down behind Bella and holds her up. In his arms.

"Am I going to die?" she asks.

"No, not likely. Now, you need to push."

"I am pushing!"

"What's your name?" James looks at me.

"Emmett." I say.

"Well, you need to get my shirt over there. We'll need it to wrap the baby in."

I nod and go get his shirt. For some reason, he does not seem evil to me. Maybe it's all the care he's showing to Bella. I walk over and sit back down.

"Do you see any part of the baby?"

"Yeah, I think I see it's head." I say

"How much longer is this going to take?" Bella asks.

"Shh, it'll be over soon." He kisses her forehead. In a matter of minutes, a baby is in my hands. It's not crying. It looks up at me with Bella's brown eyes as I wrap it in the shirt.

"Is is dead? I don't hear it crying." Bella asks.

"No, it's fine. So, what are you guys going to name her?"

**Cliff hanger! Yeah, the baby is a girl. Now, she needs a name. I have two ideas; Gabrielle and Ambrose. But, my dear readers, you may make suggestions for her first and middle name. And James needs a last name. If you want to see Bella's dress, shoes, tiara, hair style, and engagement ring, go to my profile and there's links for it. And I need some to suggest a little girl to use for James/Bella's kid. I was thinking of using Cam Gigandet's baby girl. I had to use Eddie's POV, cause it was important to. Emmett's POV was fun to write. I love Emmett besides James and Jasper. The wedding scene wasn't long because I wanted to get to the important part(s) of the chapter: Bella giving birth and Bella telling Edward she doesn't want to go back with him. Review a lot. This story may end soon. But, there will be a sequel. **


	12. Ambrose

**(Bella's POV)**

"I think I wanna name her Ambrosia Gabrielle." I say as Emmett hands my baby girl to me.

"Yeah, that fits her." James says. Ambrose is really big for a new born. Her head is almost full of my brown hair. She coos and looks up at me. A smile forms on her small face.

"Yeah, that's a nice name." Emmett says

"Where did Edward go?" I ask.

"Uh, he is well, knocked out. Don't worry about him."

"Okay, then. James did you have blue eyes?"

"Yeah, I did. When I was human. She looks s much like you."

"She looks like you too."

"Are we going to just sit her and let the scent of Bella's blood drift around the casino and attract hungry vampires?" Emmett asks.

"You're right. Do you have any money with you?" James asks Emmett

"Yeah, I have a credit card."

"Go get us a suite. One with one bed room and all that good stuff."

"Okay." Emmett gets up and leaves the room. James pulls out his cell phone and calls some one. I run my finger over Ambrose's face. She giggles and coos again. I kiss her blood covered forehead.

"Yeah, I need you to go to the house and get us some clothes. Get the diaper bag you prepared as well. Yeah, she went into labor. Yeah, it's a girl. We named her Ambrosia Gabrielle. Could you just go and get our stuff? I gotta go. Yes, we are married. Yeah, but the fucker is knocked out cold, he's not getting up anytime soon. Okay, yeah, hold on." James is on the phone talking to his sister obviously. Emmett walks back in and hands James a room key.

"We're going to be in room 347. Yeah, okay, bye." He hangs up.

"Who were you talking to?" Emmett asks.

"None of your buissness, just a friend of mine. If I was you, I'd take your brother and go. Because if he wakes up and tries to lay one finger on either Bella or Ambrose, I will rip him apart and have a fiesta around his ashes as he burns."

"Can't I just leave him? I want to make sure Bella is-"

"Do you have a phone with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me it." Emmett takes out his cell phone and gives it to James. James enters his cell phone number into Emmett's phone. He hands it back to him.

"I will let her call you. You can help carry Bella up to the room. Do you want to carry Ambrose or her?"

"I want you to carry me." I say, looking up at James.

"Okay." James say. Emmett takes Ambrose from me. James picks me up bridal style. They both race off from the cathedral to the hotel room.

"What do you want me to do now?" Emmett asks as James lays me on the bed.

"Leave with your brother and never come back."

"Okay." he hands Ambrose to James.

"Bye, Emmett." I say

"Bye." Emmett leaves the room. I look down at my hands.

"Don't look so depressed, Bella. I may let you see him again. I'm going to let you talk to him later." James says, crawling over me and sitting beside me. Ambrose coos in his arms.

"Okay." he kisses me.

"Could you take me to the bath room? I need to wash up."

"I'm waiting for my sister to get here."

"Oh, let me have her back." He gives Ambrose to me. "God, she's so beautiful."

"She's as beautiful as her mother. I'm never going to let anything happen to either one of you."

"I know you won't. When are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Sometime soon, just not right now."

Anne walks into the room with a diaper back and my duffel bag.

"Oh my god! She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Anne exclaims running over to us.

"Yeah, you can. Did you bring anything I can wash Bella with?" James says.

"Yeah, it's in this bag of clothes. I brought bottles of milk too." she throws the bags at the end of the huge bed. She hold her arms out to me. I pass on my daughter to her. James slide off the bed and grabs the bag of clothes.

"Come on Bella, let's get you cleaned up."

**I know, short and boring. Couldn't think of any drama yet. They will be some maybe in the next chapter. Victoria is going to show up. I want lots of reviews. No, Edward will not leave Bella/James alone. He's just that stupid. Peace.**


	13. I Want Him, Not You

I lay soaking in the bath tub, random things go through my mind. I keep my eyes closed. The really warm water is soothing my body. I'm already washed up. I can thank James fro that. I was covered in so much blood….I'm surprised no other vampires were attracted to where we were. James is outside in the suite with Anne and Ambrose. He left me alone so I can relax a while ago. I cannot wait to get out of this tub so I can hold Ambrose again. James walks into the bathroom.

"Are you almost done?" he asks, grabbing a towel from a metal rack.

"Yeah, I guess." He takes the stopper out. I slowly stand up and he wraps the towel around me. He helps me out of the tub. I sit down on the toilet seat. He leave the room and come back with some clothes for me. The outfit is a pair of blue jean short shorts and a white tank top along with the common under garments. He helps me get dressed and we leave the room. I go over and sit on the bed. Anne walks over and gives Ambrose to me. She says goodbye to us and leaves. I fix the pillows on the bed to prop them up and lay against them. Ambrose starts to cry all of a sudden. James is beside me and gives me a bottle.

"I'm not going to breast feed?" I ask

"No, you don't have to. Just give her the bottle." James says. I nod. I put the nipple of the bottle in Ambrose's mouth. She quickly starts to suck it and her crying ceases. Anne must have dressed her while I was bathing. She's wearing a pink dress with teddy bears on it. It's so cute on her. She looks up and at me and touches her hand to my face.

"So, what now?"

"I really don't know yet."

"Edward probably will come after me again."

'I'll be waiting for that."

"You're going to kill him? Not that I care anymore."

"Yes, I will."

"Do you think he'll try to hurt Ambrose?"

"I won't let the fucker near her."

"That's a bad word. No foul language around the child." James laughs and I smile at him. He kisses me. I look at Ambrose. She is asleep in my arms.

"Hey, look, she's asleep."

"Huh."

"You said I could call Emmett.""Yes, I did."

"Can I call him now?"

"Yes, you can." He lays his cell phone in my lap and takes Ambrose from me. He sit's the bottle on the night stand.

"Can I go talk to him in the bath room?"

"Sure, go on."

I get up and go up into the bathroom. I shut the door. I look through James' contacts and find Emmett's number. I call it.

"Hello?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi, Bella."

"What are you doing?"

""I'm on my way to Forks. How's Ambrose?"

"She's fine, I got to feed her for the first time and she's taking her first nap."

"Rose would love to meet her."

"All of your family would love to meet."

"I'm glad I got to."

"Is Edward awake yet?"

"No, he's not."

"I didn't know vampires could be knocked out."

"They can be if you hit 'em hard enough."

"What are you going to do if he wakes up?"

"Try to talk some sense into him."

"What if he comes after me?"

"Then I'll let James kill him."

"Without any of your family's say?"

"Well, if he's going to try to kill you or that baby, I don't think I'll have a choice."

"I get what you're saying."

"I need to get off the phone, I think he's waking up."

"Bye, then."

"Bye, Bella." I hang up the phone, walk out of the bathroom, and sit on the bed. I hand the phone back to James. He puts it in his pocket.

"What did you two talk about?" he asks.

"Ambrose and what would happen if Edward tried to kill me or Ambrose."

"I won't let him lay a hand on eihter one of you."

"I know. I want to leave here."

"Okay, we will. Right after Ambrose wakes up."

**XXX**

"I'll be back in a while. Being around your blood has made me hungry." James says to me. I look up from my book. We're in our room at Anne's mansion. It's late at night. I can't sleep though. I'm laying on the bed. Ambrose is asleep in her crib.

"James, if we could go back to that cabin in the forest. Could we go back and live in it?"

"Yes, we could."

"Okay, I would us to have a house to ourselves."

"I'll talk with Anne before I go. She could help us get Ambrose's things there."

"Okay."

"When Ambrose is older, could we send her to school?"

"Sure, there's a town not far off from where the cabin is."

"Good, I want to send her to school. Oh and I want a car."

"What kind of car?"

"A 2009 Camaro that is black. I would really love to have that car."

"Is that all you request?"

"Yes, that's all." He kisses me.

"I'm going to go."

"Okay."

"Just don't fall."

"Go, you asshole." James laughs and leaves me alone. Soon, I'll be leaving with him to kill humans. I'll be a vampire soon. I yawn and close my book. I put it on the floor. I get under the covers and slowly drift asleep. I don't sleep for long because Ambrose's crying wakes me up 10 minute after I fall asleep. I get out of bed and walk over to her crib. As soon as she sees me, she stops crying. She looks up at me with her teary blue eyes. She reaches her small eyes up to me. I get her out of the crib. I turn to go back to my bed. Edward is standing in front of me. His eyes are as red as James' are. I gasp. A smirk forms on his face.

"Edward?" I ask.

"So, this is where he keeps you? This is nice." he says, sitting on the bed.

"James doesn't keep me here, I live her. Besides, we're leaving soon."

"How about I take you somewhere and keep you captive? Wouldn't you like that?"

"How did you even get here?"

"I have my ways."

"You didn't hurt, Emmett, did you?"

"He'll be fine. Bella, would you like me better if I killed humans?"

"You already have."

"I certainly have. She was very tasty. I've forgotten how good human blood tastes. I should have tasted yours a long time ago."

"You have."

"Oh, yeah. Well. How about I take you and your baby and we can be a family?"

"No."

"Why not?" he stands up. I start to inch towards the door.

"Because I want to stay with him."

"why? I can be just as evil as he fucking can be!" he stands up.

"I love him, Edward."

"How can you love someone who raped you and took you away from your family?"

"I'm glad he raped me because I'd rather be with him then you!"

"I thought you'd say that." He sees me going to the door. "Where do you think you're going, Bella?" He's in front of the door before I can get to it. Shit.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, not with out me."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you, Bella."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to turn you. Now, put the kid down."

"No.""Bella, you're only going to make it harder on yourself if you don't listen to me."

"Why can't you just move on? How about you go date that Tanya girl you told me about?"

"I don't want anyone else!" He starts to walk over to me. The bedroom door opens. Edward turns around.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" James ask. "No, don't answer that. I know why you're here. I'm going to give you a chance to leave, now. If I was you, I'd be a man and leave. Bella wants nothing to do with you anymore."

"Alright, I will. But, I will return for Bella. And you will die."

"I'll be looking foreword to it." James steps aside and Edward leaves.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I ask.

"I'm going to wait."

"Okay, then."

"Bella, we're leaving in the morning."

"Okay."

**Update: I know no woman is glad to be raped. Bella is not glad James raped her, she just said it to piss Edward off and make him go away. Just to clear things a bit.**

**Yes, Eddie has gone bad vamp on us! He became evil because he thinks if he does the things that James does that Bella will want to be with him again. I kno, Edward should just go die. He will, in the sequel. The next chapter is the last. Sorry, the story needs to end. James' fav word is fuck, haven't you noticed? Lol. **


	14. Leave Out All The Rest

**Here it is the final chapter. Enjoy and review. It took me almost a week to think it up and write it. It took me forever to type. It'll take you less time to review. **

"Bella, why have you been so quiet? What's wrong?" James ask, taking our sleeping baby from me. I've been quiet since we left Vegas. We're at the cabin now. I've been thinking about what I said to Edward. About me being happy that James raped me. I'm not happy James raped me. I don't even know why I even said that.

"Oh, I've been thinking." I say.

"About what?"

"Something I said to Edward.""What?""That I was glad you r-""A, don't finish that. I heard you yell it."

"Well, I'm not."

"I know, Bella. Look, I regret doing that to you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. But, if you didn't….."

"Ambrose wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I don't care how she was conceived anyways…I just wanted to hear you apologize."

"I'm not the type to apologize. But for you, I'll make an exception. I think you've changed me some, Bella."

"And that's good?"

"Yes, it is good." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you be fine alone with her for a while? I have to go out and do some things."

"You won't be long, will you?"

"If something happens, call me. There's a cell phone upstairs on the night stand in our bed room."

"Okay."

"My number is in it. So is Anne's and then there's that Emmett kid's number in it."

"Okay." I take Ambrose from him. We kiss and he leaves the cabin. I go upstairs to Ambrose's nursery. I put her in her crib and kiss her forehead. I go to my bed room and grab some book to read. I read it for a while. I doze off while reading it. I nap for about an hour. When I wake up, it's still light out. James hasn't returned yet. Ambrose is waking up when I go into her nursery. She looks at me bigger than before. Her hair is now full of curly brunette hair. She looks like she's almost one years old. Wow. She was only born yesterday. When she sees me, she stands up and holds herself up by the railing of the crib.

"Eh!" she exclaims, reaching for me with one hand. I laugh and get her out of the crib. I kiss her cheek a few times and she giggles. I turn to leave and I feel a small prick in my

arm. Ambrose has bit me.

"Trying to be like your dad, eh?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles. She touches her had to the tiny bite marks. The small marks disappear instantly. Wow, she can heal. Nice.

"So, you're showing me your power, huh?" She giggles and I kiss her forehead.

"Let me see how many teeth you have." She looks at me weird. I move up her upper lip. Besides her small fangs, she has all of her baby teeth. She protests and goes to bit my finger.

"No, Ambrose, no biting me. Are you hungry?" She smiles at me.

"I guess that's a yes." I go downstairs leave her room and go to the kitchen. I put her in her high chair, get milk from the fridge, and get a bottle. I fill the bottle up and set it on the tray in front of her. She immediately starts to drink from it. I hear a loud thump come from the leaving room. Thinking it's probably James, I go to check and see if it is. I find Emmett lying on the ground. The couch is tipped over as well.

"Uh, Emmett?" I ask.

"Yeah, Bella?" he looks up at me.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over your couch."

"How?"

"I tipped and fell knocking it over.""So, you just tripped over you own feet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Damn it, I ruined the surprise." he gets up. "You see, I wanted surprise you."

"Why are you even here?""What? I don't get a hug?""Answer the question."

"I wanted to visit you. Now can I have a hug?"

"Fine." I hug him. "James is going to get mad at me."

"He's the one that told me to come."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." He puts the couch back into it's original position.

"Emmett, I'm not going to wait in the stupid car. I came to see Bella and I'm going to see her." Alice says walking into the room.

"Well, she's here." Emmett motions to me.

"Bella, oh my god! I'm so glad to see you!" she runs to me at vampire speed and hugs me, almost tackling me to the ground when she hugs me.

"Yeah, same here." I say

"Where's the baby? I can see her?"

"Yeah, let me go get her." I leave the leaving room and go into the kitchen. Ambrose isn't in her high chair. She somehow figured out how to get out of it. Damn, for a 2 day old infant, she's good. I see her getting into one of the lower cabinets. I go over and get her.

I go back into the living room.

"Omg, she's so cute! Can I hold her?" Alice asks.

"Woah, she grew." Emmett says

"Yeah." I say.

"She wasn't born this way?" Alice asks.

"No, she was just like a regular new born."

"Can I hold her?"

"She doesn't know you, Alice."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"She escaped from her high chair. She is continuing to amaze me." I say. Are you guys the only two here?" I sit on the couch.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure James wasn't tricking us."

"He didn't even tell me about this. Do you guys know that Edward went bad vamp?"

"Yeah, we do. I think he's planning something. The visions I have of him show him gathering an army."

"An army?"

"Of new born vampire."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To destroy us and James, I guess."

"But, we'll be ready for him. We got a pack of wolves to help us."

"What?" I ask

"Werewolves. Ya know, the ones up in La Push?" Emmett says

"Oh, yeah."

"Listen, Carlisle figures we'll stop Edward when he brings the battle to us. We wait until he wages war."

**XXX**

Emmett has already left. It's about 12 in the afternoon now. Alice is still here though. James hasn't returned yet. I finish putting Ambrose's pants back on. Alice and I have just changed her diaper for the first time. Alice goes and throws the dirty diaper away. She comes back and sits beside me.

"You know, I'm going to try and convince Carlisle to move us here. We need to be closer to you. Even though Forks really isn't that far away from here." Alice says.

"There's a town juts 5 miles down the road." I say

"We need a house in the woods." Ambrose sits up and crawls over my lap and sits between me and Alice. She leans against Alice's arm.

"I would be good if you guys did."

"What's Ambrose's full name?"

"Ambrosia Gabrielle Swan."

"Beautiful. You're married too?"

"Yeah, James really isn't a bad guy. Once you get to know him."

"You know, even if you chose to kill humans when you're a vampire, we'll still be on your side."

"Why aren't you on Edward's side?"

"He chose to kill humans in spite the fact that Carlisle told him not to."

"I'm glad you guys are doing this."

"James can't do this alone, Bella. Shit!"

"What?"

"Your daughter bit me."

"You actually felt that?"

"Yeah, I did. A vampire can feel when another vampire bites them."

"Oh, and she bit me too. She can heal. She healed me." Ambrose crawls into my lap. She lays her head against my chest.

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah, I know."

"You want to hold her? I need to change her clothes."

**XXX**

Lightening flashes in the distance. It is accompanied by booming thunder. It's almost dark outside. The storm only makes it darker. I am trying to comfort Ambrose, who is crying crazily. I guess she's afraid of thunder storms. Emmett came and got Alice 5 minutes ago. I got a call from James telling me he'd be home soon. I hate being alone. I continue to pace back and forth while patting her back.

"When are you going to shut her up? It's getting fucking annoying." Edward says from out of nowhere. I turn and see him standing near my bed room door.

"Well, I guess you'll never make a good father. Babies cry." I say. Ambrose's crying clams down a bit but she still is crying.

"What-the fuck-ever."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You fucking know what I want. I don't even know why you ask."

"Would you stop with the cussing? And go away, now.""I'm giving you a chance to leave with me now and nothing will happen."

"No, I'm not going with you. You can forget it. Start your war, I don't care."

"You will when your new "lover" is dead."

"James will kick your mother fucking ass!" Ambrose's crying stops suddenly. She looks at me and smiles. Edward looks at me funny. James comes in laughing.

"That was a good one, Bella. But, I think it's my turn to say something. I think it's time for you to leave, ass hole." He walks up and stands up.

"Why do you always come in when you're not wanted?" Edward yells.

"Well, you're threatening to hurt my Bella, I am needed."

"She was mine first. But you had to hunt her. You had to rape her. You had to steal her from me! You've ruined everything!"

"Bella's better off with me, you know that. And you just can't stand that, can you? You planned to kill Ambrose if she wasn't yours. Isn't that right?"

"What?" I ask.

"Alice told me, Bella. You think I was going to stand by and let him kill my child?"

"You're lying. Bella, he's lying, I would have never hurt your child."

"I can't believe you! She's a baby! Who cares who her father is? It's not her fault!" I yell.

Tears are in my eyes. I hold Ambrose closer to me. "I hate you!"

James steps in front of me, blocking me from Edward.

"Even if I didn't take her, your family wouldn't have let you touch her." James says.

"You had to bring them into this, didn't you?" Edward growls.

"Yes, I did. They agree with me, you're out of control. It's funny really. How your family wanted to destroy me before and now they're going to help me destroy you."

" Oh, I am going to kill you."

"Bring it on, bitch."

I remember when James wanted to hunt me. When that fateful wind brought my scent to his nose. How Edward stood in front of me in that defensive position like James is now. It's funny how things change.

"I don't why you are even doing this.""I love her and want to spend the rest of my immortal life with her. Is that too much to ask?" Edward growls at him.

"Bella, you need to go." James turns around and looks at me.

"Why?" I say

"Just go.""Yeah, Bella, do as your told." Edward says.

James doesn't say anything.

"What? No witty comeback from either one of you?"

"Why don't you stop being a pussy and fight James already? How's that for a comeback?" I say.

"Wow. I must be rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, I learn from the best." I smile at him. He kisses me causing Edward to be enraged. He growls and grabs James from behind. He throws him into the wall. He goes to grab me. My fist flies into his perfect, marble nose, sending him on his ass. The thing is, it should have hurt me. Hell, my arm should be broken but it isn't. Strange, I run out of the room and down the hall, holding Ambrose tightly to my chest as I run. I turn to look back and Edward is trailing me. James appears out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground. I continue my way to the living room. I get to the living room and there is a girl I've never seen before. She's strawberry blonde and a vampire. I can tell because of her red eyes and very pale skin.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Tanya. You must be Bella."

"Yeah, I am." For some reason, I don't feel like this girl is a threat.

"Edward has told me all about you."

"Why are you here?"

"I was curious. I wanted to meet you."

"You should leave."

"Why? I'm not here to hurt you." The thunder storm has quit by now.

"You maybe here for that. But, I'm going to kill her." Victoria says, walking in.

"Why? She's done nothing to you." Tanya says.

"She took my mate away."

"Yeah, she did. What are you going to do about it?" Anne says, walking in. I feel relieved since I have someone I actually know will protect me and Ambrose.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Anne, James' twin. You want to get to her you'll have to get through me." Anne says

"We'll I guess we'll fight then."

"Oh, this will be fun." I notice Tanya slip out of the cabin. Edward comes into the room.

"We need to leave now. Alice and Emmett are here." he says. "We'll finish this later." He grabs me and kisses me fiercely. He throws me to the ground and is gone with Victoria.

"Aw, I was going to have fun." Anne says.

"What the fuck! He could have made me drop Ambrose! I'm going to kill him!" I yell randomly. I hug Ambrose.

"Woah, hon, calm down. You'll have a shot at him later."

"No, actually, I'm going let James finish him. I got a question. Am I somehow stronger?"

"Yes, Ambrose passed some power to you. But not enough to rip a vampire apart."

"Where the fuck did he go?" James asks, walking into the room.

"We don't know." I say

"Fucking pussy, not finishing his fight. Oh, we're going to need some new walls and furniture."

"Why?" Anne ask

"Because Dickward and I destroyed them."

"Great, just great."

"Anne, we're vampires, when we fight things get destroyed. It's just a wall in our bedroom. And Ambrose's bed room is destroyed."

"Oh my god….fine, fine, I'll find someone to fix them."

James looks down at me. "Why are you on the floor? You didn't fall, did you?" he smirks at me.

"No, that fucking asshole Edward pushed me on the ground after touching his Herpes infested lips to mine."

"Ah, Bella, you have the strangest since of humor." he sits down beside me."Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to go greet our guests and keep them busy. You two need some time alone." Anne leaves the room.

"You went to the Cullens? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to seem weak and I wanted to surprise you.""You're not weak. We need all the help we can get. At least you're not a coward like Edward. Anyways, will I be a vampire anytime soon? " "Yes, you will. Just not now. I like you better warm.""Okay."

"Bella, we're going to make it through this. I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you."

Well, I guess this starts a whole new life for me. I'm a mother now and a wife. Fate is a funny thing. It can sometimes ruin your life or make it better. It sort of did both for me. Fate brought James and I together. Fate made us a family. And fate gave James _a second chance._

**The End…..for now!**

**Wow, that was so effin long. Hope it's a good ending to this story. I will start writing the sequel, Until the End soon. Thanks everybody who reviewed and read this story. I also thank you for your support as well. I hope you will continue to show you support, read, and review the sequel. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. This is my first ever fic I've ever completed. So, thanks again for reading my story. **

**Night All  
**

**~ xoImaRoyalPainox  
**


	15. Author's Note

**This isn't a new chapter. Sorry. Didn't mean to get you're hopes up. I just wanted everyone to know that this was one of my first stories **_**ever**_**, There's bound to be a lot of mistakes. I'm not perfect. I know it went very fast. I know the ending was kinda weak. It was my first story. I'm tired of getting rude reviews stating things like that. It's freakin annoying! And rude! That's all I wanted to say. I thank everyone who reviewed this story and read it. I had enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
